sometimes i make a fool of myself (but not because i'm jealous)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Oliver embarrasses himself when he assumes something about Felicity's personal life. Tumblr prompt from allsun


**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be a short drabble based off a Tumblr prompt. It got too long to be a a drabble, but it's a short fic. So this was prompted from ****allsun on Tumblr. I hope you like it =)**

* * *

Oliver's ears perked up when he heard the laughter coming from Felicity's desk. There hadn't been anyone there when he left for a meeting two hours ago, but now he could distinctly hear a male voice.

"Lis, I have no idea what you're talking about," the voice said, eliciting another round of laughter from Felicity.

_Lis? _Who the hell called Felicity by a nickname? He'd never heard that nickname before. And why was she laughing so much?

"Come on, Mikey. You know it was funny," Felicity was saying.

Oliver continued to hide behind the corner. _Mikey_? More nicknames. Felicity had been leaving the foundry earlier lately, without explanation.

A new boyfriend! That was it. That had to be it. Oliver scowled.

"Not that funny. And I didn't see you helping me when I needed it," the guy, _Mikey_, said.

Oliver poked his head around the corner, still hidden, but now he had a slight view of Felicity's desk.

She was grinning, a pink flush to her cheeks. The guy was sitting on the edge of her desk, arms crossed, a fake pout on his face.

Felicity reached out her hand and pinched him on the thigh. Oliver scowled even more.

"I'm always there when you need me. I just happened to think you needed to be taught a lesson," Felicity replied, her nose tilted into the air. But she broke down in giggles a minute later, so Oliver knew she wasn't serious.

Mikey threw his head back, laughing, "You always seem to know what I need."

"It's a talent," Felicity reached up to ruffle his brown hair. An irrational spark of jealousy shot through Oliver's body and he clenched his fists.

Damn, he wanted to punch this guy. Punch him and then tell Felicity exactly how he felt.

Felicity suddenly checked her watch, "Ooh, Oliver's going to be back from his meeting soon! You'd better head out. I don't want him seeing you. I'll see you later, okay?"

Oliver smiled wickedly. Felicity didn't want to introduce him to her new boyfriend? Fine. He'd introduce himself.

"Felicity, that meeting was-hello," Oliver said, walking into Felicity's desk area, pretending to be surprised at the sight of the man sitting on the edge of her desk.

Felicity sputtered and almost fell out of her chair, she had been so startled by Oliver's appearance.

"You didn't tell me I had another meeting, Felicity," Oliver said, pleased with himself.

"I..uh…you don't," Felicity stammered.

"Oliver Queen, nice to meet Felicity's boyfriend," Oliver stuck his hand out, preparing to shake the other man's.

Oliver watched as four eyebrows shot up and two mouths fell open. As soon as Felicity turned a spectacular shade of red, Oliver knew he had made a giant mistake.

"He's not! My…no! Mike's my…agh! Oh God…" Felicity dropped her hand to the desk.

"I'm her brother," Mike managed to choke out.

"Oh, shit," Oliver muttered, "I am so sorry."

"No, uh, not your fault," Mike said, "I'm…um…not supposed to be here anyway."

"It's my fault, I should have just met up with him on my lunch," Felicity said, picking her head up from the desk, but still unable to look Oliver in the eye.

"No, no, Thea's always here bothering me and you. Why shouldn't your brother be allowed in," Oliver said, trying desperately to do some kind of damage control.

Mike jumped up off the desk, "I'd, uh, better be going. I don't want to keep Lis from doing her job. And I have stuff to do, work, uh things that'll keep me occupied."

He dropped a kiss to the top of Felicity's head and hurried over to the elevators.

Oliver was left to stare at his friend and co-vigilante. Felicity awkwardly stared back at him.

"I'm sorry about that Felicity," Oliver started.

Felicity waved her hand, "Don't worry. It's kind of my fault."

Oliver winced, "Not really. It's pretty much all my fault."

"Why?" Felicity tilted her head at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"I was, uh, listening to your conversation," Oliver admitted slowly.

Felicity suppressed a grin, "I can see how you might have misconstrued that. It was a little ambiguous."

Oliver nodded, "So, what were you talking about?"

"He embarrassed himself at a bar last night, and I didn't step in to save him. He's mad," Felicity laughed.

"Oh, so I guess it's not just you that needs saving. It's a Smoak family trait?" Oliver teased.

"I guess so, but being saved by the Arrow is much cooler than having your big sister save you," Felicity said, standing up.

"I wouldn't know. My recent experience tells me that Felicity Smoak is a damn good hero," Oliver said, winking.

Felicity blushed, but said, "So, why were you listening to my conversation?"

Oliver's smile fell a little, and he looked at his watch, "Oh, wow, I have to go and get to that conference call."

He made his way into his office, hoping to avoid telling Felicity that he was jealous.

"I can see right through you, Oliver Queen!" Felicity shouted, a happy smile on her face.

Oliver grinned at her before shutting his door.


End file.
